Arwen POV
by Lieram
Summary: A pov of Arwen waiting for Aragorn to return to her.
1. Meeting

She stood their, watching the meeting below, hoping, praying that he would choose not to go. She did not want him to be away from her. She loved him too much. Besides, she just got through convincing him that she chose him, that she loved him above her people. She loved her people, but he was her true love. As she watched she saw him stand up, join the little one. So, he was going to leave her again. At least it was something worthwhile. Something that had to be done. As much as she dreaded what might happen, she knew his heart was hers, and that he loved her. 

"We cannot be, your father, does not approve, and I am just a mere man."

"I choose you, and I give you my heart, it is my choice to love whom I want."

They embraced, one last time before she left, and he wiped one tear from her cheek. "I will come back to you." He said, leaving to prepare for his journey. She stood there a little while longer, despair filling her heart. She knew she would cry tonight.

"O, how I love you Aragorn." She whispered, knowing he would not hear her so far away. She went down to the gates of Rivendell to bid farewell to the fellowship, as they set forth to destroy that cursed ring once and for all. She stood there and watched until Aragorn was far from her sight. Once they were gone, she went to her father.

"Arwen, you cannot marry that man, only death and pain await that path. Nothing more. Are you truly going to forsake your immortality for this man, if he some how survives this task?"

"Father, it is my choice, and yes. I love him. What is wrong with that? Would you have not married mother if she were human?"

"This is different, besides your mother is an Elve. You are to go to Lothlorien, spend time with your grandmother, learn from Galadriel. Perhaps she will talk some sense into you."

"Father, I am sure my mind is made up. I will think on it, but do not expect me to change my mind." Arwen said, leaving her father standing by himself.


	2. Lothlorien

In Lothlorien Arwen talked with her grandmother. "Is it wrong for me to love him?"

"No, it is not. Your father should well know that. He just worries about you, after all, you are his only daughter. He does have that right."

"I know, but I love Aragorn so much, but I love my father." Arwen said, searching for the answer, the right answer. 

"There is no right answer granddaughter, you have to trust your heart on this. You will know what to do. Now you have spent a long month away from home, I think you may want to go home, as the lands are growing dangerous, it would be safer for you back home."

"If you by happenchance see him, give Aragorn this for me." She said, giving her grandmother the shimmering necklace that hung from her neck. 

"Of course I shall my darling granddaughter. Now go, your guards are waiting to take you home."


	3. The Banner

As time passed, she knew that Aragorn had received her gift, and she knew that he loved her as much as she loved him. She watched over him in her mind. To pass the time she embroidered and wove a banner. It was blue, and it bared the symbol of the White Tree of Gondor, and the Seven Stars and Crown of Elendil. She hoped he would one day get to see it.

After years of working on it, it was finally completed. Just in time to, for her brother's had come home. "Elladan! Elrohir!" She exclaimed running to them. 

"Do not get to excited dear sister, we are leaving soon anyways. We are to go and ride with Halbarad to help Aragorn."

"You are going to see him? Will you give him this for me?" She said, handing them the banner she spent so much time on. "Be careful with it please."

"Yes, of course sister, we will gladly protect it and deliver it to him." Elladan said to his sister.

She bid them farewell as they set out on the long journey that awaited them. She knew it had been years since she had seen him, but she hoped that they would find him safe. She also hoped that he still loved her, stayed loyal. She knew she should not be worried, he would remain hers, she knew it in her heart.


	4. The Vision

"Arwen, you cannot wait any longer, travel to your mother, to the undying lands. There is nothing here for you. Nothing, how long will you wait for him to come back?"

"Have you looked into my future father? If so, what have you seen?" 

"Death." He said simply, "I saw nothing but death. He would die eventually, leaving you alone, you will waste away to nothing, die from the heartache. That is all that awaits for you here."

Arwen looked at her father. She could not bear to love Aragorn and loose him, but she did not want to live eternally without him. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was on a horse, traveling to the shore. She looked back, and a vision struck her.

_She saw a child, looking her in the eyes, wearing the necklace she had given Aragorn. He suddenly turned and ran to his father, who picked him up, laughing. They both looked at Arwen, and she saw his love for her. _

She woke from the vision and realized she was stopped, her guide looked at her and said, "Milady, we must continue to the shore."

"No, you must continue, I need to stay here." She said, turning her horse around, and returning to her father. How could she have even thought of leaving her love.


	5. Reunited

She went before her father who looked at her confused. "Father, there was a child, how could you refrain from telling me about my child?"

"I only thought to protect you."

"Father, I love him, I must stay here." Arwen said, returning to her room. She took a book from a shelf and sat down to read it. Suddenly she felt weak, the book fell from her hand and he father came to her side. 

"Staying here is draining you, it is killing you. He cannot succeed in this."

"Father, there is one way, you know it, the shards of Narsil. Forge them back together, and return the sword to the rightful King of Gondor. Tell him of the secret army, only he can command with that sword."

Elrond looked at his daughter for a moment and left to do her bidding. He worked months to repair the sword, when it was done, he took it to Aragorn, telling him of her message and of Arwen's failing strength. He returned to Rivendell and waited with his daughter. She grew weaker everyday that Sauron continued to survive. Three months passed, and suddenly Arwen's strength returned.

"Arwen, they succeeded!" Her father said, joyfully. They prepared to travel to Minis Tirith, to attend the coronation of Aragorn and the burial of King Theoden of Rohan. She packed a green dress for the coronation and she waited, to see if his feelings had changed. 

They arrived at Minish Tirith within two weeks. Aragorn's coronation commenced. Arwen stood there, after he was crowned he came to her and kissed her. They were married that same day, she gave up her immortality to be with the man she loved.


	6. Epilogue

Eldarion was born a year later. Follwed by him, were their daughters. They all were happy and lived happily in Minas Tirith until the fifteenth year of the fourth age. She traveled with Aragorn to the North Kingdom to claim his full Kingship of Arnor. Years later, in the one hundredth and twentieth year Aragorn died. Arwen was in despair and she traveled to Lothlorien, leaving her children with a final goodbye. A year later she passed as well, joining her husband in the Grey Haven.


End file.
